Scion's Night Out
by hunterz263
Summary: Scion has been a very hard working pony ever since he graduated school. However, after many months, he started to go out less and less and focused more on his writing than his need for social interaction. One day, his friend persuades him to get out of his apartment and have some real fun.


"Come on Scion, you're always sitting in your apartment every day, you need to get out and live a little"

How many times have I had this conversation with my friend? I think it's been six times already, and each time my friend always failed to persuade me to go out and party with him. This got really annoying quickly, every time I went out to buy more quills and paper, my friend would always come and talk to me about going out and "live life to the fullest!".

"Fire Breaker, I told you six times already, I don't party, ever. It's not me, I don't like being out in public, let alone being in a building with a bunch of other ponies." I said with frustration in my voice, was my friend ever going to stop with this issue? Why can't he understand that I don't want to go out and party?

"Scion, come on, you can't spend the rest of your life writing books, you have to go out there and socialize like I do." My green pegasus friend said, trying to make a persuasive speech on me, it wasn't working. I've heard almost every point he had and I knew he was getting desperate.

"And where do you suggest I go and socialize at?" I could not wait and hear where he said I should go this time. I've heard him say parties, town square, music conventions, and even less appropriate events that I would rather not think about. I stood there looking at him think. I couldn't help but laugh on the inside, he was running out of ideas. Soon he would be out and I would once again win this argument.

"The nightclub." He formed the biggest grin I have ever seen. He was so sure I would straight up say yes and walk over there tonight and join him in the "fun". Well it didn't work and I started to crack up at the ridiculous idea. Me, a shy pony that hates attending public events going to a nightclub? It was the funniest thing I ever heard him say. I looked back at my friend and saw he still had that grin, he must be faking it because I made it pretty obvious that I would not go to the nightclub.

"Oh my goodness Fire Breaker, you crack me up with these ridiculous ideas. Why should I go to a nightclub?" This was going to be hysterical on my end.

"You can finally dance with a lot of ponies your age, all the young ponies go to it. Plus you finally get to hear some awesome music Scion. The music you listen to is so boring and slow" Did my... Did he just insult classical music? Okay, I respect my friend's opinion, but if we were on the subject of music, I would be arguing with him at that moment.

"No thanks, I prefer to dance alone that way I don't embarrass myself in front of everypony. And Fire Breaker you know how shy I am, I'd feel really uncomfortable will all those ponies in the club." I knew my friend wanted me to have more friends,but my shyness level was off the charts. I hardly started conversations, and when I did, I'd always start them out in the most awkward of ways.

"Okay fair point..." Yes, score one for me, this is too easy. "...but it will be a lot of fun Scion, I know you will enjoy it" My friend was starting to sound really desperate, I felt sort of bad for him, but he'd forget about it tonight and try again tomorrow.

"You know what else is fun? Writing. Why would I want to go to a loud and crowded place just to have fun when I could sit at home and create endless world through words? I mean, come on Fire Breaker, my cutie mark represents my natural talent for writing." It was true, I got my cutie mark after I wrote my first story. My parents were so proud of me that day, they even published the story as a gift for me. It was my first story and my first best seller, best day ever.

For a moment, my friend considered what I said and looked like he was about to give up. However, he formed a grin of victory shortly after. Why was he doing that?

"Well, you could meet a lot of attractive mares there. See them dance their flanks off, even dance with some of them. I know you always wanted to do that" My facial expression changed and I blushed quite a bit from the imagery he described to me. He just did an exploit on my one weakness, my desire to always have a marefriend. I knew I lost then and there. "How you always wanted to touch a mare and feel her rub against you in a fiery dance, and once you two were done, you always wanted to lock lips with her and kiss passionately. Oh and you always wanted to guide her to a bed and..."

"Fire Breaker!" My face was pure red from the imagery he described to me. It was all true, I always wanted to dance with a mare and kiss her and do so many other things with her. "You got me, I'll go to the nightclub tonight." My friend formed his victory grin again and did a little dance.

"Haha, I knew I would get you at that part. Scion, I wish you luck in finding the perfect mare there. I would give you tips, but I have to go and practice some more tricks. Have fun Scion." My friend flew off towards his house and left me in a completely embarrassed state. This was going to be interesting.

. . . . .

I stood there staring at the nightclub, my heart beating rapidly. I was nervous beyond belief, my first night out to a public event, I was really scared. I went home and freshed up, but it looks like that was a waste because I was already sweating like crazy, and I wasn't even in the building yet! I took a few deep breaths and finally entered the club.

Lights, smoke, and loud up-beat music greeted me as I entered the building. The lights switched between blue, green, and purple constantly, the smoke make the lasers clearly visible, and the music was playing something with a heavy emphasis on the bass. I felt like a little colt put into a college class, everything was so different from my quiet apartment.

When I got use to the lighting, my eyes went and looked at the dance floor. Various ponies were out there dancing to the music in a dance form I've never seen before, it was more of solo dancing then dancing with partners. My eyes look over the ponies on the dance floor, most of them consisted of mares. My eyes went and looked at a deeply saturated blue pegasus mare and they never moved. I felt my face heat up and my wings become harder, this particular mare was astonishing. Her mane was more elegant than the rest of the ponies on the dance floor which was mainly pure blue with a streak of red towards one side. She was a beauty, I lost all sense of the world looking at her.

Her eyes opened again and they met directly with mine. Immediately I looked away and blushed even more, I can't believe I stared at a mare for way longer than necessary, what was wrong with me? I never stared at mares that long before.

Brushing off the thoughts, I looked around to see the a bar. I had to admit it, all this sweating was making me thirsty, and I was having a craving for water right about now. The only problem was the bar was located across the dance floor, and the path led directly to the mare I was looking at moments ago. I thought about leaving the club and going home and writing some more, but my friend's words kept playing in my mind "How you always wanted to touch a mare and feel her rub against you in a fiery dance, and once you two were done, you always wanted to lock lips with her and kiss passionately." I came this far, so I might as well stay for an hour.

I made a deep breath and started to walk through all the dancers, always keeping my eye on the destination. I checked to see if I passed the really hot mare, but instead, came into direct eye contact with her again. I looked down at the floor, blushing wildly as I made my way to the bar. I bumped into numerous ponies as I kept my head down, making sure I wasn't seen by the astounding mare again. I finally reached the bar and took my seat and ordered a glass of water. When it arrived, I quickly drank it and looked at the dance floor. I tried to keep my eyes off of the mare I kept coming into eye contact with, but it didn't work.

I watched her dance and keep in rhythm with the music. I became lost to the world once again as I saw her twirl, her mane breezing through the air in slow motion to me. She was beautiful. I really hated my shyness right there as I wanted to dance with her at that moment, but one of my defining traits would not allow it. She started to sway her flank a little which began to turn me on. I started to get dirty images of me and her laying in a bed together. I would slowly and passionately kiss her and listen to her moan softly. My tongue would slip through and start to play with her tongue, her moan making my wings rock hard. I'd get on top of her and start grinding against her body and listen to her slowly say my name...

I snapped back to reality and looked away from the dance floor. I'd never create images like those, what made me do it? Was it my inner desire finally taking over? Was it the mare's dancing? Or was it this nightclub? Was there something magical here?

I didn't want to know because I was confused at myself. Normally I did not want to think like that, I would always feel bad when I did. But here... it was different. I enjoyed those dirty images coming to my mind compared to the other times. Something about this place changed my thinking, was it the music? The environment? The lights? Ugh what was it?

I chose to ignore those thoughts and instead opted to find anything else in the club. Near the DJ was a full-grown colt that held a list in his mouth. I was guessing that was where ponies went to request a song. The next area I found was a VIP area. Two heavy colts were guarding the door and had looks of steel, I doubt anypony could get through them. The final noticeable feature I found was the restrooms, how surprising.

My eyes drifted back to the dance floor, and they were looking for the hot mare again. However, she was gone. I figured she had enough dancing and decided to leave which saddened me quite a bit. I really wanted to dance with her, and now she left and I'll probably never see her again.

I looked over at the tables in the club and my heart nearly exploded when I saw the hot mare walking towards the bar. I immediately turned around and stared at the counter, hoping she would not sit next to me. I kept begging to Celestia and Luna that she would sit somewhere else. I felt air move and in the corner of my eye, I saw the attractive mare sitting next to me. Thank you Celestia and Luna! Now I was at a struggle to control my eyes, they wanted to see her so badly, but I knew if I did, I'd regret it. I fought and I fought hard, but I lost and took a quick glimpse. My goodness she was pretty, those eyes were so beautiful...

I pulled my eyes away and hoped she didn't notice, knowing my luck however, it wasn't going to happen.

"Hey there, I recognize you from earlier" I heard the mare say in a completely friendly tone. Why Scion? Why did you have to look at her!? I felt my head pounding at the sheer volume my head produced mentally. Well, she looked at me and wanted to talk, guess I have no choice.

I felt my face blush as I turned to face her, she is so hot! "Oh hi there, my name is Scion." My voice was really quite as I talked to hear, I'm not even sure if she heard me due to the loud music in this place.

"Nice to meet you Scion, I'm Aurora." She extended a hoof towards me. I felt impulse take over me as I extended my own hoof and shook it. The moment our hooves touched, I felt a fresh wave of blood enter my cheeks. I was certain they were positively glowing with the amount of blush that was in them. Aurora retracted her own hoof to her body and I left my dangling in the air. The moment I realized it was still in the air, I felt more heat enter my cheeks. I looked at her and saw she still kept that friendly smile, surely she was laughing so hard at me on the inside.

"Nice to meet you too Aurora, that's a really pretty name..." I slapped a hoof to my mouth and was very certain my face would ignite into flames if I embarrassed myself again.

She responded by giggling. Yeah, my face was on fire now.

"Hehehe, thank you Scion. I've never seen you here before, and I know everypony that comes to this club. What made you come?" I was quite hesitant to tell why I came here. I scanned my mind for anything that was truthful. Mares? No. Uh... Mares? NO! Two mares? NO! NO! NO! Okay, this was not working.

"I came for a change in environment" I put on a smile at my reply, why did I? Wouldn't this show that I was actually lying? What if it did?...

"That's interesting, most of the other stallions come for the booze, mares, and to listen to the dj here" This mare certainly did know a lot about the stallions here, makes sense considering she was being friendly to me.

"Well not me, I came here to enjoy a different environment" This place wasn't as bad as I thought. The lighting was interesting, the music was sort of getting stuck into my head, and I was enjoying the scene of ponies dancing happily. Only problem was, I was holding a conversation with a really attractive mare and was embarrassing myself in front of her.

"You are quite different from the rest. What's your regular environment like?" She ask now getting more curious about me. She was curious about me and I was curious about her. The only difference was I had an unimaginable level of shyness, and that rose since I was talking to the most attractive filly I have ever seen. Great, more blush being added to my cheeks, thank you thoughts.

"Well I usually stay in quiet places. Open fields, around gardens, basically where the sun shines that is peaceful." My face, no wait, my whole body was burning after saying that. Surely she will burst out laughing at any moment.

"You're really different from the rest Scion." Well she wasn't laughing, that's good at least. There was a slight pause in the music as the dj changed tracks. A new song started and Aurora's eyes lit up as the sound filled the club.

"Oh my goodness, I love this song! You wanna dance?" Suddenly, all of my previous blushing felt irrelevant after she asked me that question. I felt my mouth open and tried to get something out of it, but nothing did. Instead, she grabbed my right hoof and pulled me onto the dance floor. My red face exploded as I felt her drag me onto the floor, I'm sure my coat color would change to the color of my blushing.

I stood there, just wondering what to do. Should I leave? Or stay? Or try to talk to her?

"Come on Scion, dance." Aurora looked at me pleadingly, how could I say no to that look, especially from her. I slowly locked into the beat and start to move with it. The song was a moderate tempo and I could do my usual dances to it without standing out in the crowd. The base of the song started to become steady and started to go faster, the tempo was the same though. To my surprise, the song stopped and was replaced by vocals, was the DJ talking? Apparently not as the song resumed at a much faster tempo and new sounds filled the air. Ponies started to go crazy in their dancing, including Aurora. I locked into the tempo again and danced much faster this time.

"There you go Scion!" Apparently Aurora was watching me dance, which, not to my surprised caused me to blush again. I looked at her face which had a very friendly smile plastered onto it, was she lying?

"Oh, I surely can't be that good Aurora, you are way better at this than me" Wow Scion, unintentional complement number two! You're on a roll tonight! I don't think my face could handle anymore blushing, since I didn't feel anything reach it.

"Are you kidding? Your dancing is awesome" Okay, maybe my face still had room for more blood in it.

After my blushing, Aurora and I continued to dance. I was having a great time here, I made sure I would thank Fire Breaker soon. After a few minutes, I felt somepony dance against my body. I turned my head and shook at who it was. Aurora was dancing against my body and enjoying it. "How you always wanted to touch a mare and feel her rub against you in a fiery dance." My friend's words filled my mind as I watched Aurora dance against me, in a fiery dance. I had a moment of hesitation on what to do at the moment. But, like last time, impulse took over and I started to dance against her, my face turning the darkest shade of red since I first laid eyes on Aurora.

Finally, after a lot of dancing against each other, Aurora and I got tired and we headed to the bar to refresh our tired bodies.

"Hey, barpony, I'll take some hard cider" Aurora said with obvious signs of exhaustion in her voice. I'm sure my voice was going to sound the same when I ordered my drink.

"And for you sir?" The barpony asked me with a very formal tone. That I did not expect. I then realized it was a different barpony than the one I talked to earlier.

"I'll take a water please" I heard snickering coming from the side of me, and it was Aurora again.

"Oh Scion, order something stronger than that" She now giggled at me. My goodness that giggle was adorable, and it also caused me to blush. I thought really hard, I never drank anything besides water. How would my body react to a different drink? Could I handle it? Would it make me sick? It was my night to experience a different environment besides the peaceful scenes outside. I guess I could drink one hard cider just to know what it taste like.

"Actually, I'll have a hard cider also please" The barpony nodded and quickly got our drinks. He laid them in front of us and left to attend to other customers. I just started at the fizzy drink in wonder. I knew alcohol was in it, but what else made it? I looked over at Aurora and saw she was a quarter of the way done with her's! I looked back at the glass and slowly lifted it up with my hoof. I took a sip and immediately spat it out. Yuck! How do other ponies drink this stuff? Aurora just laughed and ordered another hard cider.

Despite the fact it tasted really bad, I was still quite thirst. Plus the after taste was not so bad, so I took a bigger sip, and then I took a full drink. Ugh this tasted bad, yet it was addicting for some reason. I took another full drink and found my body getting more relaxed, that's not a bad thing. After many drinks, I finished the mug and felt my vision get foggy. I knew alcohol did this to you but it made me relax quite a bit. I looked over at Aurora and saw she was really close to me, really close. I felt the fires on my face return at the sight of her being this close.

"Uh... Aurora you're really close to me" My voice was getting nervous again and my vision started to return to normal. This is not good!

"Mmh... Yes I am" Aurora's tone of voice changed, it was more sultry, more seductive, more soft. She started to move even closer to me very slowly. I slowly started to back up from her due to feeling really uncomfortable. She responded by wrapping one of her hooves around me and trapping my body in her grasp. I locked up and blushed wildly. I really wanted to get out of her grasp but I was locked in place. I only had words to rely on now.

"Aurora, it's getting really late, I should be getting home. I have a lot of work to catch up on" That wasn't a lie, I really needed to resume my writing. I noticed her face changed as I said that.

"Oh but you and me were having so much fun, can't you stay a little longer?" I felt her hoof around me touch my mane and she started to play with it. I felt a full on assault of red enter my face and my legs started to wobble as I felt her soft hoof run through my mane.

"...O... Okay, I...I'll stay." I couldn't help but break up my words, I was nervous beyond belief.

She didn't say anything and instead she slowly closed her eyes and moved her face towards mine. I felt my breathing increase dramatically as I saw her slowly approach my face. My face was an inferno, my hooves shook wildly, and my breathing was near the border of hyperventilation. I stood there for moments as I saw her open lips ever so slowly approach mine. This time impulse did not make my eyes close and my mouth open slightly. I slowly approached her until our lips met.

I felt and immediate shudder of pleasure pass through my body as I felt her lips press against mine. I shot my eyes open and saw her wings were unfurled slightly. I felt my wings grow hard but fought back the impulse to immediately unfurl them. I slowly closed my eyes and enjoyed the kiss, I never wanted this moment to end.

I felt her tongue poke through my lips and she started to play with my tongue. I felt my eyes shoot open again from the surprise. My body couldn't hold my wings in anymore and they unfurled quickly and were as hard as rocks. She moaned softly into my mouth which caused me to shiver and I started to feel aroused. Her tongue was doing things to my mouth that I only dreamed about, but this was reality. I slowly closed my eyes and finally got bold enough to wrestle with her tongue. She moaned more loudly and sent her wings straight to the side of my body. She slowly started to rub my body with them which sent a huge wave of pleasure through my body.

Out lips broke apart and I felt her wings leave the sides of my body. My first kiss. I just had my first kiss with a really hot mare. I knew I would never forget this moment. Now I made it a priority to thank Fire Breaker for telling me to come here...

I felt Aurora's wings wrap around me and they slowly started to rub my back. I heard her giggle a little as I snapped out of my thoughts.

"You wanna take this to someplace more private?" Her eyes were half closed and she had a seductive smile on her face. I felt myself blush and get more aroused by the display. I slowly nodded my head. "Then follow me Scion." Aurora turned around and started to walk out of the building, slowly swaying her hips. I followed her out into the cool night air and felt a smile build on my face. Fire Breaker was right, I did need to get out of my apartment every once in a while. I surely needed to get some of the songs from the club, it will surely help out my writing quite a bit.

I looked ahead of Aurora and saw we were walking to a house that I can only presume was her's. She stood at the door and slowly opened the door. I felt myself blush as she fluttered her wings a little towards me.

I breathed deeply and entered her house and closed the door.


End file.
